The goal of this project is to examine the role of fibronectin in cell adhesion. The proposal is aimed at a structural and functional characterization of fibronectin. We have prepared a large number of monoclonal antibodies to human fibronectin. We will continue our characterization of these monoclonal antibodies. We intend to determine the nature of the antigen recognized by each of the monoclonal antibodies. We will also test each monoclonal antibody for its ability to inhibit one or more of the biological activities of fibronectin. With the aid of monoclonal antibodies, we will man the structural gene for fibronectin to a human chromosome.